


Insecure

by Angelixia



Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Gen, Insecurity, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia
Summary: He has known you for months since college started. But why? Why was he feeling betrayed like this?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125476
Kudos: 28





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Febuwhump prompt Day 20: Betrayal

“Are you an idiot? That’s not how it works.” The blonde beside you frowns as he gently hits you on the head.

“Ow…”

“I didn’t even hit you that hard. Stop complaining, read and try it again.” You give him a sly smile, making him click his tongue as you snickered before you redirected your attention back to your studies. “Can’t believe I’m tutoring you over something so simple.”

“Oh, hush.” You remark, grabbing the eraser and redoing whatever the fuck you did wrong over your math assignment. “Are you mad we couldn’t go out and have a date right now?” You teased.

“It’ll be a cold day in hell when I’ll ask you out on a date.” 

“Oh c’mon, Tsukki. You’re still stuck with me anyway, so don’t be too salty.” 

“Just shut up and focus. The sooner you finish, the sooner I can leave.” He huffs as you shake your head.

“So cold.” You playfully pout, and it took everything in him not to laugh or smirk. Shuffling papers and the silent strokes of your pen on your homework filled the atmosphere. It was more or less muted, but it was where you both are most comfortable. You’ve been seeing the notorious and overly serious blonde for a while now, but never once did one of you bring up the actuality of your relationship. You met Tsukki sometime in one of your classes a few semesters ago. A smile would have caught your eye, but that one time, his furrowed brow and pursed lips did. You stood up from your desk, made your way towards him, and flicked his forehead ever so gently. The confused look he gave you was something you would never forget. As you threw yourself back to laugh, his glare intensified, and it made you laugh even more.

_“You. You’re cute.”_

The irritated gasp and series of complaints that followed right after were unforgettable, and the whole class looked at you like you were crazy. Nobody dared to talk to the stoic guy because of his personality. Despite hanging around with the other boys his age, he seemed to shy away from everybody else. From then on, you pestered him. Learning his name, Kei Tsukishima. It wasn’t that he wasn’t fun, but he was just another level of spunk. He never minces his words, but for someone who was friends with a smug ass bastard like Kuroo, his words were nothing but fancy little jabs at you. And somehow, it worked for you both. You continued to grow closer. He didn’t favor the times when you’d burst his personal bubble, but he doesn’t really push you away either, so you stuck with him like glue ever since.

“Ah. Nope, still doing it wrong.” A familiar teasy voice came up from behind you. You catch a familiar dark hair in your line of sight as you spare the man a quick glance. “Are you sure you’re not wasting our precious Tsukki’s time?”

You click your tongue before ripping out the page from your notebook before chucking it at him. “Oh fuck off, Tetsu.”

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow as Kuroo wraps an arm around your neck and playfully ruffles your hair. _Huh… So they’re close to him too._ The thought irked him, making his lips turn into a thin line.

“Kuroo-san, can you let them concentrate? They’ve been at it for hours, and I want this to be done.” He sighs.

“Pfft.” Kuroo scoffs. “Was that Tsukki calling you an idiot?”

“Well, he has been calling me that for the past hour.” You sigh dramatically as Kuroo eyes the blonde curiously.

“Aww, is our Tsukki losing his patience?” He smirks, snickering as he did so.

“You would be too if you were in my place.” You pout at him. “What? It’s not my fault that you’re dumb at math.”

“Stop fucking dissing me. I’m trying!”

“Mm… Try harder.”

As the bell rang, you click your tongue irritatedly, mumbling curses under your breath as you gathered your things. “I gotta go. I need to get to class.”

“Is it another math class?” The blonde smirks.

“First of all, no. Second of all, fuck off.” You stick your tongue out. “Anyway, I’ll try doing the assignment again after class. Will you check it for me?”

“Do I have a choice?” He sighs, throwing himself back to stretch his back.

“Thanks, Tsukki! You’re the best! See ya later, boys!” As you run off, Kuroo waves you off as Tsukishima shifts his focus to one of his books. 

“I see you’re getting along with Y/N much better now,” Kuroo remarks, throwing himself next to where the blonde sat.

“Better?” He scoffs. “You need to get your eyes checked, Kuroo-san.” The dark-haired male only chuckled as he lazily threw his head back to the backrest of the chair he sat on.

“Don’t lie to your senpai.” 

_I’m not lying. Do you see how much better they are with you?_ He wanted to ask but kept his mouth shut. He knew Kuroo since high school. The raven-haired taught him a lot about volleyball. Not only was he good, but he’s also one of the people that got him to be more confident about himself.

“Hey, Tsukki.” Kuroo starts. “Are you guys dating or not?”

The question hung in the air more so than he would like to admit. The silence grew uncomfortable between the two as Tsukishima felt his blood rush to his face. 

“No.”

“Ah. Your ears are red!” 

“It’s not.” He plays it off, never looking up from the textbook he was reading.

“Y/N seems to like you too, y’know.” He comments, and his blush turns a deeper red.

 _Like me? You should see how they look at you,_ he wanted to say, but he only sighs as he refocuses on the book he’s reading. 

“We’re just in a lot of classes, and it seems like they just exist to annoy me, so I don’t see where you’re getting this from.” Kuroo chuckles before his large hands rested over his kouhai’s head.

“Whatever you say, Tsukki.” He remarks before his hand was evidently shoved to the side with a grunt.

The day continued like usual. Classes seemed to be over in a breeze. As Tsukishima gathers his things, his phone beeps. He fishes it out of his pocket. The screen lights up to your name, and it makes him smile.

_From: Annoying Pipsqueak_

_Meet me at the library. Usual spot ;)_

He smirks before typing out his response.

_To: Annoying Pipsqueak_

_Better not waste my time again._

_Be there in five_

He slung his backpack over his back and headed to the library. As much as he says that you annoy him, he can’t deny the color and life you have breathed into him. Little by little, he has found reasons to be more enthusiastic about college. The muted campus life he was dreading almost every day is slowly becoming more and more… interesting.

His long and steady strides made the trip to the library quick. He slides the door to the open, eyes immediately darting to the corner near the windows that you always favored. But what he saw was something that sent a pang of pain to his heart. You sat at the table with Kuroo sitting across from you. The raven-haired man must have said something funny as you tried to muffle your giggles. Suddenly, your eyes were brighter than the ones you showed him, prettier, glowing, and full of life. You didn’t seem to notice him either, as he recedes, stepping out and sliding the door to a close. He leans on the nearby wall as he brought out his phone.

_To: Annoying Pipsqueak_

_Something came up. I can’t make it today._

Sent. He started walking away, strides heavy and annoyed as he made his way out of the campus.

You spent the next few days annoyed and confused. Tsukishima has been actively avoiding you, that’s for sure. He wouldn’t even spare you a single glance in the classes you have together, and the blonde seemed to vanish without a trace the second the bell rings. To say that it annoyed the hell out of you was an understatement. The hour of your free time came and rolled in, and you were inexplicably bored. You lay your head on the desk as your assignment added to your irritation. 

_“I wish Tsukki was here.”_ The familiar voice made you peek up, and you roll your eyes at what you saw. “I bet that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Shut up, rooster head.” You remark, turning away from his knowing smirk. 

“Mhmm… What’s bothering you? I don’t think I’ve seen you and the resident blonde together for the past week.”

“That’s what I would like to know.” You sigh. “He’s not replying to me, and he’s not talking to me either. I don’t think I did anything to piss him off, so I’m just sitting here confused and annoyed.”

“What if I help you with that, yeah?” You perk up, peeking at him with questioning eyes. “I mean, if what you said is true, then I got to teach my kouhai a lesson.” He smirks. “Just like the old times.”

“Old times?”

“Yeah! I once taught him volleyball stuff back in high school. He must have told you about that.” He wiggles his eyebrows, effectively making you giggle.

“Hmm… doesn’t ring a bell.” You challenge. “Maybe you didn’t teach him enough to make him mention you.”

“Aww, c’mon! Don’t say that!”

“Anyways, do you think he’d mind if I drop by his dorm later in the afternoon?” You sigh, throwing yourself back on the backrest of the chair lazily. “I really want to know what’s up, and he isn’t really keen on talking to me unless I initiate…”

“I don’t think he would.” Kuroo reaches out to ruffle your hair. “And yes, I think a good talk-it-out session would be nice for the both of you.”

* * *

The rest of the day came and went, and as you find yourself outside of Tsukishima’s dorm, you fiddle with your hands. _Is this okay? Is this the right thing to do? Isn’t giving him some space a much better option than this?_ Questions swirled in a never-ending vortex in your mind, but in the end, you decided to press on.

“Tsukki?”

The knock that came to his door was uncertain but soft. It echoed in the more or less empty dorm of the blonde. His phone sat on his table, the screen lit up with Kuroo’s message that you were heading to his place, giving you the gist of when and why. It irks him why he was always there, why he always had your back like that. But at the same time, he can’t really say anything because there was never a confirmation about both of your feelings. It didn’t help that Kuroo is one of the more well-known seniors on campus. Who was he compared to that?

The soft taps of his feet against his wooden floor seemed silent against his lingering thoughts. He has known Kuroo for years. He has known you for months since college started. But why? Why was he feeling betrayed like this? His hand lingered on the doorknob. He reaches out but retreats the second before his hand reached it. He presses his back against the door before heaving a sigh. Keeping his eyes downcast, he decided to speak.

“Hey… Can I ask you something?” He fought so hard to keep his voice from cracking. 

“What is it?” You ask from the other side of the door.

“What is Kuroo-san to you?”

“What do you mean?” The question caught you off guard as you rested your palm on the other side of the door. Meanwhile, Tsukishima bit his lip. _Stupid… That was fucking stupid. Why did I ask when I already know the answer?_

“Tetsu and I are just friends, Tsukki. Please open the door. Let’s talk.”

“Then why is it that you’re with him every time?” You can feel him gritting his teeth.

“What? Tsukki, you’re the one who’s been ignoring me all week! He is just as worried as I am!”

 _I know that_ he thought, but he kept the words unsaid. His uncertainties were loud, and it did little to make him at ease. “Did anyone tell you that you both look good together?” The words spilled from his lips before he could even stop it. 

“What? Tsukki I—”

“Just… Just leave me alone.” _I’m never good enough. Never._ He thought, his frustration seeping through him as his nails dug marks on his palms before he heard and felt a small slam from the outside of his door. Your pleas fell on deaf ears as he wallowed in his own heartbreak. He knew this would have been different if he could have fought whispers in his head but he left your questions unanswered.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this even made sense? I dunno... it just felt like I was just word-vomitting when I wrote this alksdfjalskdjfasd  
> Anyway! Kudos and comments are always welcome! (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
